


Sunshine Was Named After You

by crossroadswrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Height Differences, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Allison Argent, Oblivious Kira Yukimura, camp counselors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who wants cookies,” Kira announces a tad too loud, clearly uncomfortable with the tense situation and threats being thrown around.</p><p>Allison’s attention snaps to her immediately and she can’t help the smile that quirks her lips because Kira is just so cute, she could kiss her. But she doesn’t. Because they work together and that’d be weird. And she doesn’t know if Kira would be okay with being kissed. Probably not, since she has the entire straight thing going on.</p><p>“I want a cookie,” she says, dimpling up at Kira who dimples right back. Somewhere behind them someone gags. Probably Cora. Possibly Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Was Named After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovely_ericas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_ericas/gifts).



> Heya [lovely_ericas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_ericas/pseuds/lovely_ericas), I'm really sorry I didn't do one of the specifics fics, but I really hope you can enjoy this one!
> 
> Betaed by my moon and stars [Cannibals_Welcome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibals_Welcome/pseuds/Cannibals_Welcome).
> 
> I also want you to know that the working title for this was 'crush the patriarchy camp' and that I _had to_ give this the corniest name possible. Because reasons. And science.

“Finished it!” Erica announces cheerily, waving a flyer in front of Allison’s face.

Allison looks up at her from where she had been trying to get the cabin reassigning straight and raises an eyebrow, “Erica, for the last time, we can’t go around calling the camp ‘Crush the Patriarchy’.”

Erica huffs, put upon, “Why the hell not?”

Lydia snags the flyer from Erica’s hand and flounces off with it, “Because it’s a the smartest thing to do, Reyes. We’re not telling these girls’ parents that we’re teaching them to think for themselves. Some of them might get scared and withdraw their application.”

Erica huffs louder but relents, “Fine, but I swear if anyone else suggest we call it Sunshine Camp I’m going to claw something,” she displays her nails, “They’re big enough for me too.”

Malia snags one of her hands and inspects it, “It looks dangerous. I want it.”

“All in favor to keep Malia unarmed say ay,” Allison suggest.

A chorus of ay’s rings out and Malia glares, “I’m putting glitter on everything you love.”

Allison smiles sweetly, “Please try.”

“Who wants cookies,” Kira announces a tad too loud, clearly uncomfortable with the tense situation and threats being thrown around.

Allison’s attention snaps to her immediately and she can’t help the smile that quirks her lips because Kira is just _so cute,_ she could kiss her. But she doesn’t. Because they work together and that’d be weird. And she doesn’t know if Kira would be okay with being kissed. Probably not, since she has the entire straight thing going on.

“I want a cookie,” she says, dimpling up at Kira who dimples right back. Somewhere behind them someone gags. Probably Cora. Possibly Malia.

Kira picks one up from the tray of freshly baked cookies because she’s an actual angel and offers it up to Allison who elects to take a bite of it while Kira is still holding it instead of picking it up like a normal person.

It’s worth it.

It’s _so_ worth it, just for the way Kira blushes pretty and stutters, stumbling a little over herself even if she’s standing still.

Allison makes an appreciative sound and grins, “Good.”

“Yeah. Of course they’re good. They’re cookies, everyone loves cookies right. And wow you just took a bite right out of there didn’t you that was,” she clears her throat, breath stuttering a little bit, “You seemed to like them so I’m just setting this here and going. Somewhere else. Do important camp counselor things. Like clean my katana. Yup, that’s what I’m going to do. Bye,” and then she bolts leaving Allison a little confused and a lot endeared.

Like she said: _so cute_.

“That was almost better than watching porn,” Erica pipes up from where she’s messing around on the computer again, coming up with flyers for their camp.

It’s not even _necessary_. Signups are already closed, but Erica likes to look productive by fucking around in Photoshop and they indulge her.

Erica’s been at it since Lydia announced she was going to change the camp name just before the girls got here.

“I’m changing my bet to first week of camp,” Cora says casually, “if they’re not fucking by then than this world will be forever lost in a bottomless pit of unresolved sexual tension.”

“Amen,” Malia says, messing with the tubs of glitter which Lydia gratefully plucks from her evil grip.

“You can’t change your bets, Hale,” Lydia flips her hair and gives Cora an unimpressed look, “I have first week of camp.

Allison frowns, “Should I be worried about this?”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie,” Lydia says kindly, checking over Allison’s work, “Also try not to tease Kira while she’s near any sharp objects. The last thing we need is a freaky accident involved with the name of the camp and to clean blood off the floor.”

Allison turns back to her work pointedly with the most innocent look she can conjure up, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she says flatly.

Erica actually snorts and she’s pretty sure she hears Malia say something about how she’s actually evil.

Whatever, she has girls to assign to cabins, she doesn’t have time for this.

«»

They end up calling it Sunshine Camp.

Allison suspects Lydia forced it not because it was the original name years and years back when her grandma owned it, but actually just to piss Erica off. The kind of tension those two have between them just works like that.

If she’s being honest some of the tension between the girls is enough to power the entire camp for months.

“I’m gonna ruin your favorite dress,” Erica promises, glaring at the big overhead sign.

Lydia smirks and adjusts her uniform shirt as they wait by the entrance for the bus that’s picking the girls up to arrive.

Allison takes this chance to sneak a look at Kira, who’s messing around with her scarf anxiously.

“Want any help?” she asks kindly, stepping forward and grabbing the tips of her orange little scarf. Well it’s more a handkerchief tied around her neck than anything else.

Lydia had came up with a color scheme idea to organize the cabins and no one would go against her on that one. You don’t fight Lydia Martin. It’s just not done.

Allison expertly ties it around her neck, keeping it loose so she can breathe.

“Better?” she asks, feels her cheeks dimpling at Kira.

“Yeah,” she touches her scarf once with the tips of her fingers and smiles a little, turns it into a full beam, “yes. Yup. I mean, absolutely. It’s perfect, thank you.”

Allison realizes she’s still holding the tips of the scarf and takes a step back, swiping invisible dirt from Kira’s shoulder just to have an excuse to touch her for a couple of seconds longer.

“You’re welcome.”

The bus loudly makes its presence known when it turns around the curve and Allison takes a couple more steps back, placing her hands behind her back and smiling her best smile to the little girls they’ll be in charge of for the next couple of weeks.

«»

They have an attack plan, which consists of splitting the girls into groups; each adult getting one group that will be partaking in themed activities for a day or two before they rotate the groups.

Each group gets a couple of hours of their camp counselor’s specialty a day and then have a big group activity.

Allison is teaching archery and Kira is teaching origami, even though she could very well be teaching the girls how to use a katana.

Noise was being made by parents on how too many instructors focused on violence, but Allison just thinks all kinds of self-defense are the right kinds of self-defense.

The thing about it, though, is that their cabins are next to each other and Allison dumps her kids on Kira as soon as she’s done with them. There’s a lot of sharing spaces and sharing lunch schedules and fun activities in between the learning.

Which is part torture, part blessing because Kira’s shirt seems to have shrunk in the wash somewhere between day four and day five of camp and she _giggles_. She honest to god giggles. And smells like apples and honey. And always beams at Allison like the entire sun just rose and Allison was the one who made it happen.

It makes her feel like she could do anything. She could win the Olympics, she could swim an ocean, she could go and punch a bear in the face.

Maybe not the last one. The wildlife doesn’t deserve violence just because someone’s smile can cure sadness and birth baby bunnies.

“Miss Allison,” one of the little girls asks, tugging on the hem of her skirt. She smiles innocently at her and Allison knows not to trust those kinds of innocent smiles, “are you dating Miss Kira?”

Allison blushes and ushers her back to the archery range, “N-no. Me and Kira are really good friends, Jacy.”

“Oh,” Jacy says and she sounds disappointed, even pouts a little, “That’s sad.”

“Why is that sad?”

“Because then you don’t get nose kisses!”

Allison considers just kneeling down and squeezing that little precious butterfly, but they had a long talk about showing more affection to certain members and why that wasn’t advised.

“Well, friends can give each other nose kisses too. Friends can give each other all kinds of kisses.”

“They can?” Jacy gasps.

Allison smiles and nods.

“Even in the mouth?“

“Um, maybe n-“

Jacy runs off screaming for her friends, “Charlie! Charlie, we can do mouth kisses!”

“Wait- Jacy, don’t-“

Allison tries to rush after her but the damage is already done.

«»

“I didn’t do that on purpose.” She is not pouting. She’s not.

“We had to explain to the girls why kissing your friends in the mouth might become confusing. Have you ever tried explaining that to girls spanning from six to fourteen years?” Paige demands, clearly not amused with the mess Allison made.

“Aw, Paige, don’t be like that,” Erica pokes her, giggling. She hasn’t stopped giggling since Allison admitted the entire ordeal might’ve been somehow her fault.

“You jumpstarted the lesbian revolution,” Lydia states and she looks torn between amusement and apprehension. A lesbian revolution is not good for business, Allison guesses.

“ _Accidentally_. I accidentally started the lesbian revolution.”

Paige leans back on her chair and huffs a little, “This is why we can’t have nice things.”

«»

There’s a tentative knock on Allison’s cabin door close to midnight, and she rushes to open it, not wanting the littler girls to wake up.

Kira’s standing outside her door, both hands clasped tightly and worriedly in front of her as she shifts a little, “Hi,” she says, doing a little awkward wave before arresting her hands behind her back.

Allison has never been so charmed in her entire life.

“Hey,” she whispers, stepping out and slowly closing the door behind her.

“I just wanted to say- sorry.”

Allison frowns, “It’s not your fault. I was the one-“

“No, um. I- I might’ve talked about you with my girls because- because of your as- _archery_ skills,” she stutters, “I mean, um, you could probably go to the Olympics right. And the girls must’ve heard me and that’s why Jacy asked you about-“

“Nose kisses.”

Kira blinks slowly, a little confusedly.

Allison grins and sidesteps her, going to sit on the little steps going up to the cabin. She pats the place next to her in the universal motion of ‘come sit, darling’ and Kira obligingly sits, tucking her hands under her thighs.

“Nose kisses?” she asks.

Allison shrugs a little, “It’s a thing her dads do, I think. She talked about it the other day.”

“That’s cute,” Kira smiles softly, looking pointedly down at her knees.

Allison has to resist the urge to say, “ _You’re_ cute.”

They sit there in silence for a bit, staring out into the lake in the horizon.

“I should get back to my cabin,” Kira says, “I had one of the older girls be in charge and I think she was planning a prank.”

Allison looks over at her, opens her mouth to speak and then promptly gets distracted by the smooth angles of Kira’s cheeks, the way her eyelashes dust across them and her eyes quickly dart towards Allison, catching the slightest glimpse and then skipping away, ducking her head and blushing prettily.

“Or, we could just stay here,” she finally manages to string the words together, “be sneaky and eat all the marshmallows while we try to find constellations?” she suggests, pointing at the sky above.

Kira tilts her head up and it’s truly unfair how the soft moonlight skids over her face and makes her look like some kind of ancient beauty.

Allison is completely devastated. She’s going to issue a complaint to whoever decided Kira Yukimura’s existence was a good idea. And then maybe buy them some flowers.

“It is a pretty sky,” Kira almost whispers.

Allison, by some kind of force of will, manages to tilt her head upwards and see the brilliant stars speckling the sky with light.

She smiles a little, looks back over at Kira, “It is beautiful.”

«»

The next day finds Allison looking at her and Kira’s group of girls, standing in an almost perfect line near the picnic area.

“I don’t trust this,” Allison states, eyes skidding over the girls and narrowing slightly.

Kira stands by her side, fiddling with her fingers, “I’m sure it’s nothing _bad_. They’re nice girls.”

The eldest of the group steps forward and thrusts a picnic basket at them.

Kira takes it reflexively.

“What’s this?” Allison asks, still not trusting any of the happenings right now.

“A picnic basket,” Justice says brightly, a little mischievous glint in her eye.

“I can see that. My question is _why_.”

She shrugs a little and smirks. Jacy steps forward with her little hands on her hips and looks up at them, “Because you need _nose kisses_.”

“What she means is,” Sam pipes up, inspecting her nails disinterestedly, “that you’re hella gay for each other and need to go on a date. Endorsed by us, apparently.”

Kira fumbles with the picnic basket and almost drops it, “I- I don’t- it’s not like that. I’ve explained it to you that me and Allison are just very good friends,” she drops her eyes down, “there’s-“ stops herself and sighs a little, “Miss Allison is not interested in me like that,” she states.

Allison blinks down at her.

“No,” she says, almost wants to smack herself  in the face when she sees Kira’s shoulders slump a little in defeat, “No, that’s not it. _You’re_ not interested in me like that.”

“What?” Kira startles, “Of course I am!”

She freezes, looking mildly panicked at her own words.

“Oh,” Allison whispers, because teasing is one thing but _feelings_. That’s another ballpark entirely.

She never expected for Kira to actually take an interest in her.

Here’s the thing, though. When Allison met Kira and saw the way she blushed at the slightest thing it had been too good of an opportunity to let it pass. So she had teased, and then maybe somewhere along the teasing she had been _charmed_ , completely smitten. Caught. Hook, line and sinker.

When she realized this, she had to come to terms with it.

From what she knew Kira had only dated one guy in her entire life, broken up with him amicably when they both left for college.

So yeah, Allison had just assumed she was completely straight and hadn’t let herself even _hope_ that Kira would actually reattribute her feelings.

That’s why she always kept up the light teasing and didn’t let her touches linger too long. Because the reality of Kira actually liking her for something more than a friends was too surreal.

Until right now, when Allison finds herself trying to reorganize her entire world to fit this new reality because Kira likes her.

 _Kira likes her_.

She gently takes the picnic basket away from her and offers Kira her arm, dimpling.

“It seems we’ve had some communication problems,” she says, watches Kira cautiously wrap her fingers loosely around Allison’s proffered arm, “I think a date should fix that.”

“A date?” Kira asks and Allison is in a love/hate relationship with the way her voice sounds tentatively hopeful.

“Yeah.”

“But,” she looks at the row of girls in front of them, “What about the girls?”

Justice puts her hand in the air like she’s in class and intervenes, “We talked with Miss Martin and she agreed we can each try whatever other group until lunch time.”

Allison highly suspects Miss Martin is the one who’s going to win the bet on when her and Kira get together if she’s facilitating things this much.

“We can go on a date then?” Kira turns to her, the hand on Allison’s arm spasming a little and then holding on with a little more confidently.

Allison smiles at her and she’s sure she must look all kinds of ridiculous, “Yeah. I know the perfect place.”

The girls wave them goodbye with well wishes and maybe too many inappropriate comments from the eldest ones.

Someone should really do something about that.

Kira is fidgeting with nervous energy by her side as they walk away and Allison decides that maybe later. Maybe later someone should do something about that.

She has better things to occupy her time with right now.

«»

There’s a clearing a couple of miles from the main campsite. It’s walking distance, easily done by both of them that are used to hiking and chasing after tiny terrors.

Allison knows it because it’s where she used to come to practice shooting her bow and it was where she used to sneak off when things were just pissing her off and she needed somewhere to be alone.

(“To get your pouty Disney princess on, you mean,” Cora would say, but Cora can actually make any forest creature eat out of the palm of her hand so Allison doesn’t think she gets to judge anyone on Disney princess status.)

The clearing isn’t that big, to be honest, but it’s cozy enough. The ground is covered with slightly overgrown grass and wildflowers that sprinkle across it in some sort of chaotic beauty arrangement. It makes for a pretty picture at least.

“This is gorgeous,” Kira whispers quietly, gathering in her surroundings.

“You like it?” Allison asks.

Kira smiles up at her, “Yeah.”

Allison grins, “We should sit down and see what’s in the basket. I hope there’s a blanket in there.”

Kira opens it and tugs a checkered blanket out, shaking it out with practiced ease and sitting on the floor, looking up at Allison expectantly.

Allison sits down next to her, placing the basket on her other side.

“I didn’t expect our first date to go like this,” Kira says shyly, leaning over and pulling the basket in-between them so they can both reach it. But mostly to have something to focus on.

Allison turns her full attention on her, “How did you expect it to go then?”

Kira shrugs a little, “I expected a lot more fumbling and tripping on my part, and you would laugh and help me up. And we’d hold hands,” she blushes adorably, “Or something.”

She’s so cute Allison might die unless she kisses her. Which will happen. Soon, hopefuly.

Allison doesn’t want to just spring a smooch on her because where Allison is the kind of girl to just go for it Kira deserves the attention and care of a careful kiss and not just a stolen one.

She decides to flip open the picnic basket, looks at its contents and rapidly flips it closed again.

“I’m going to _kill_ Erica,” she threatens, hopes whatever higher entity there is will make Erica sprawl on some glitter or mud (preferably both together) at some point in the near future.

Kira flips the lid open, blinks wide eyes into the basket and flips it closed again in a rush.

“Oh. Ohmygod. Children were carrying this. Ohmy _god_.”

Allison takes the basket out of Kira’s reach and flips it back open again, pushing the vibrator aside (it’s not even in a box for christ’s sake, it’s in a goddamn sandwich bag) and takes out two or three containers that she pries the lids opens on to make sure all contents are appropriate before setting them down in between them.

It’s midmorning, and they’ll no doubt need to be back for lunch and the afternoon activities, so there’s not really much there apart from snacks.

Kira picks up a container, looking cautious and suspicious, “So,” she starts conversationally, “how did _you_ picture our first date going?”

She sighs in relief when she opens the container to reveal innocent looking apples cut expertly and precisely into slices.

At least Cora is putting her knife skills to good use.

Allison supposes she could spin a fairy tale outing or go for the truth.

Kira looks at her with big expecting eyes and she goes for the truth.

“I didn’t.”

“Oh,” Kira says and it almost breaks her heart, how she flushes a little, the bad kind of flushing and turns her eyes to her lap, picking at the lid of container with her fingernails. Even her nails are adorable, painted pastel orange with little white hearts. What the hell.

“I didn’t think I could ever get a girl like _you_ ,” she confesses, “plus I thought you were straight.”

“Oh?”

Allison picks up a container and props it open, taking out a cherry and twirling the stem around her fingers for a second.

“I mean,” she can feel herself starting to blush, “you’re- sweet. You’re really _sweet_. And kind. And cute. You can bake cookies but you can also cut a watermelon in midair with your katana. You’re sweet and badass and really hot.”

Kira’s quiet for a moment.

Allison peers over at her and sees her grinning at her lap, hiding a little behind her hair.

She reaches over carefully, slowly and pulls the locks behind her ear because it’s just a waste to let anything hide that smile even a little bit.

“I didn’t think I could get a girl like you. _Ever_.”

Kira lifts her eyes up at her and just- looks. A small shy smile playing at the edge of her lips, threatening to spill over and it’s something devastating to look at, a little injuring, that amount of beauty and focus and – Allison doesn’t want to say love, not yet – _fondness_ focused on one person. On _her_ of all people.

Her heart stutters in her chest and her stomach drops, that delicious anticipation before a big drop on a rollercoaster, or even before walking into an open field where you know people are judging you and all you can feel are their eyes on you before you get your bow in your hands and focus on the target.

She lets her eyes drop to Kira’s lips and makes the slow trek back up to her eyes, “Can I kiss you now?”

Kira blushes, mouth dropping open a little and nods, a quick jerk of her head just before slamming her eyes closed.

Allison smiles and shifts to her knees for better leverage, cupping Kira’s face impossibly gently and touching their lips together. Just a peck at first that makes her sigh and close her eyes, sweep a thumb over Kira’s cheek bones that makes the other girl lean a little closer, almost tremble under Allison’s touch.

She leans in again and slides their lips together, Kira’s watermelon chapstick making their lips slide together smoothly.

Kira’s hand touches her waist and clutches at it, bunching up the fabric of Allison’s uniform shirt.

Allison pulls back, just a fraction. A little more because she has to see Kira’s face.

How her eyes are still scrunched up tight and her flush is high on her cheekbones smoothing down all the way to her ears and she’s breathing unsteadily, her breath ghosting over Allison’s lips gently.

“Kira,” she says softly, doesn’t really know what to do with how she sounds breathless after one kiss.

Kira opens her eyes slowly at her, blinks a couple of times and drops them back down.

Allison puts a finger on her chin and nudges it gently up, smiles so hard she can feel her eyes crinkling, her cheeks stretching too wide with the force of it.

“You’ve got me.”

«»

They miss lunch and make it back barely in time for the afternoon activities, their fingers loosely intertwined and smiles spilling over their lips as they sneak glances at each other.

Lydia makes a show of counting money and gives them an I’m-always-right-forever smile, that she gentles when she sees them holding hands.

“It’s even more disgusting than I thought,” Malia comments, twisting her nose a little.

“So gross,” Cora says supportively, grinning at them.

“You’re both children,” Paige chastises, and pushes past them to hug both Allison and Kira, “Congrats on getting your shit together,” she smiles, “now please stop hiding in the music room Kira. You broke a tuba. I don’t even know how one breaks a tuba but you did it. So from now on go make out with Ally or something.”

She claps both of them on the shoulder with another smile and walks off to her part of the camp.

Allison looks carefully over at Kira and laughs at her stunned look, leans down to kiss her cheek.

Has she mentioned that, though. How Kira is smaller than her and how that’s possibly one of the best things that’s ever happened to her.

Erica is leaning against a tree, playing it cool.

Allison lets go of Kira’s hand and thrusts the basket towards her.

“You’re a dick,” she states.

Erica smirks and shrugs, “I’m more of a twat, really. Hope you had fun,” she winks suggestively, “I have girls to teach, bye.”

Allison shakes her head at her.

“What does she teach anyway?”

“Arts and crafts,” Lydia answers, shoving the cash in her bra.

“Not really what I-“

“And sexual education.”

“There we go.”

Lydia heads over, “I’m happy for both of you,” she gives them her quiet proud smile, “Now get to work, I’m running a summer camp here not a lesbian resort,” she snaps, smile still in place.

Allison laughs and reaches for Kira who’s already there, just within arms’ reach.

“Yes, m’am,” she says and drags Kira away to go take care of both her groups.

The girls are a little too excited.

“So, are you together or what?” Sam asks, pretending she’s not interested.

Kira blushes. It’s still adorable.

“Yeah,” she says, “Me and Miss Allison are dating.”

“Does this mean you can get nose kisses?” Jacy asks, seriously.

“Yes, that’s exactly what it means,” Allison confirms, equally as seriously.

Jacy sighs in relief, “Oh good. Because nose _kisses_ are the most important.”

“The most,” Charlie echoes quietly by her side, solemn as you can be.

«»

Nothing really changes.

Well, no. That’s a dirty lie. Everything changes.

Now Allison has an amazing, gorgeous girlfriend that likes to make complicated origami art and softly place it in her pillow for her to find at night, probably using her ninja skills to sneak in and out of her cabin undetected.

 _Now_ Allison gets make outs in between activities and she gets Kira’s shoulder tucked under her chin as they stand around listening dutifully to Lydia give instructions and in late night scary movies that startle Kira and make her clutch anxiously at Allison while intriguing her immensely and making her whisper _cool_ at nice effects and brutal murders.

Now she gets blushes and sweet watermelon tasting kisses and a dose of sunshine shot straight in her veins every time she looks over at Kira and her perfect everything.

Now she also gets rotated so her and Kira’s teaching locations aren’t so close to each other since she shot an arrow into the lake accidentally when Kira bent over the other day.

But that’s not what we’re focusing on here. We’re focusing on Allison and her new amazing girlfriend and how now when she bites cookies off her hand it’s actually with _intent_ , it actually means something later on in the night, maybe.

Everything has changed and she honestly couldn’t have asked for anything better to happen to her this summer.

**Author's Note:**

> come [say hi to me on tumblr](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com) and also please stop by and [praise the mods of this exchange](http://teenwolffemslashexchange.tumblr.com) if you feel so inclined, since without them this wouldn't exist


End file.
